Mimpi Kakuzu
by Hasheo-Sama
Summary: Kakuzu sedang bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang aneh.. Apakah yang sedang dia mimpikan? Warning OOC! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: ****Hasheo ga punya Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei yang punya..**

******Warning: Cerita ini dipenuhi dengan OOC yang tidak akan anda bayangkan sebelumnya.  
Karena saya juga sudah lama tidak menulis fic, jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak penggunaan kata yang aneh dan sulit dimengerti.**

Disini saya hanya ingin anda semua terhibur, jadi mohon dibaca ya..  
Sekali lagi maaf kalo ceritanya aneh bin ga jelas..

notes:

_yang ada di dalam kurung adalah komentar saya sendiri. Jadi maklum ya kalo rada2 geje hehe.._

******

* * *

**

Mimpi Kakuzu

Pada suatu malam kira-kira sekitar 10 tahun sebelum Akatsuki dibentuk, seorang calon anggota akatsuki yang bernama Kakuzu sedang menatapi langit malam di sebuah bukit yang tidak jauh dari desa Takigakure yang dihiasi oleh bulan purnama yang amat terang beserta bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Detik demi detik dia lewati untuk terus menatap langit hingga sebuah karung mengenai mukanya.

"Wadoh apaan nih? Woi! Siapa yang berani-beraninya lemparin gue pake karung goni begini?" teriak Kakuzu dengan nada kesal

Tapi setelah ditunggu 1 jam (lama bener mas nunggunya), orang yang melempari dia dengan karung itu tidak juga datang.

"Parah dah, kemana lagi tuh orang yang ngelemparin gue? Gue udah nunggu satu jam, masih ga nongol-nongol. Eh by the way kok gue tau ya kalo gue udah nunggu satu jam? Kan gue ga pake jam tangan." kata Kakuzu

Setelah itu dia mulai bertanya-tanya apa isi dari karung yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Kemudian dia berusaha untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat karung itu karena dia amat sangat penasaran dengan isi dari karung itu.

"Ini karung berat juga ya. Kira-kira isinya apaan ya? Semoga aja duit.. lagi kere nih gue." pikir Kakuzu

Namun, tali yang mengikat karung itu amat sulit untuk dilepas, sehingga dia kesulitan dan kepayahan untuk membukanya.

"Argh, ini tali ngeselin banget dah masa daritadi ga bisa gue buka! Ini orang ngiketnya ngiket mati ya? Haduh bikin repot aja deh." pikir Kakuzu

Akhirnya dia berniat untuk mengambil kunai miliknya yang ada di kantong belakang celananya. Namun, dia baru sadar kalau kunai miliknya sudah dijual untuk makan seharian ini.

"Sungguh malang nasibku, masa kunai aja gue udah ga punya?" pikir Kakuzu

Kemudian, Kakuzu akhirnya menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya sehingga dia bisa melepas ikatan tali yang ada pada karung itu. Namun, kesialannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu, tiba-tiba dia malah terikat tali yang baru saja dia lepas.

"Gebleg, jangan-jangan udah dikasih ninjutsu lagi nih tali. Argh ni gimana gue mau liat isi karungnya kalo gue keiket kayak gini." Kakuzu kepayahan. "Coba pake kawarimi ah, siapa tau bisa lepas."

Akhirnya dia menggunakan Kawarimi no jutsu, memang dia sempat terlepas selama beberapa detik, namun sekarang tali itu mengikat tangan dan kakinya sehingga dia tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu sama sekali.

"Oh no! What I've done? Ni kayaknya ada orang yang mempermainkan gue nih. Udah lah bodo amat yang penting gue bisa tau isi karungnya apaan."

Kemudian Kakuzu kembali ke tempat karung itu terbuka, dia melihat isi karung itu dan isinya adalah UANG! Dia langsung kegirangan hingga melompat-lompat kayak kelinci yang baru dikasih makan.

"Yes! Ternyata gue menderita gini tapi dapet berkah uang. Makan ga perlu ngirit lagi kayak tadi. Masa tadi gue makan nasinya seperempat, ikannya cuma dapet bagian kepala, udah gitu ikan teri lagi dikasihnya (Kasian bener dah lw, makanya modal dikit dong)." pikir Kakuzu

Namun sayang, kebahagiaan itu hanya dirasakan sebentar. Dari kejauhan dia mendengar ada suara 'Maling! Maling!'. Tentu saja dia amat sangat merasa terkejut, namun dia merasa tenang karena bukan dia yang mencuri uang itu, dia berpikir kalau dia berniat mengembalikan uang itu mungkin saja orang-orang di desa itu akan membuat dia sebagai pahlawan dan akan memberikan uang itu kepadanya (mimpi kali yeee).

Perlahan-lahan suara itu semakin mendekat, Kakuzu yang tidak bisa bergerakpun sudah siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan para warga dan menjelaskan semuanya. Namun semua perhitungannya meleset, karena ada suatu hal yang tidak terduga.

Kemudian, orang-orang dari desa pun datang dan kemudian salah satu dari mereka ada yang berkata, "Pak RT, nih dia orang yang udah mencuri uang saya. Untung aja tadi talinya udah saya kasih ninjutsu, jadi sebelum dia buka karungnya dia jadi teriket dan ga bisa lepas."

Kakuzu pun bengong mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang tadi dia persiapkan dengan matang pun tiba-tiba lenyap seperti dihempaskan angin puting beliung. Kemudian si pak RT itu menjawab perkataan orang tadi

"Hei, apa benar kau yang mencuri karung yang berisi uang itu?" tanya pak RT  
"Bukan saya pak, saya disini hanya sebagai korban pak. Tiba-tiba tadi ada orang yang ngelemparin saya pake karung ini pak." jawab Kakuzu  
"Wuidih alesannya canggih amat, dimana-mana ya pak, pencuri itu ga ada yang mau ngaku." jawab orang tadi  
"Hmm saya jadi bingung nih. Eh warga sekalian, menurut kalian dia boong apa ngga?" tanya pak RT  
Warga pun menjawab serentak, "Hmm.."  
Kakuzu pun juga ikut menjawab "Hmm.."  
Orang yang tadi malah kebingungan, "Lah ini kok pada hmm semua? Ini jadinya gimana?" pikir orang itu

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat (Baca: beberapa jam), kemudian akhirnya para warga memutuskan kalau Kakuzu itu terbukti bersalah. Kakuzu pun makin bengong, dia makin ga ngerti kenapa dirinya begitu sial (makanya tobat). Akhirnya sesaat semua orang sedang lengah, dia menggigit karung itu dengan mulutnya dan kemudian dia melarikan diri dari kepungan orang-orang dengan cara melompat-lompat.

"Tuh kan bener dia pelakunya, ayo cepetan kejar!" perintah orang tadi  
"Hmm.. iya ya ternyata dia emang pelakunya.. hmm.." kata pak RT  
"Hmm.." warga mengikuti pak RT  
"Woi woi, jangan hmm hmm aja, cepetan tuh dia keburu kabur." kata orang tadi  
"Eh iya ya.. hmm.. ayo semuanya kejar.. hmm.." kata pak RT  
"Siap pak RT, hmm.." jawab semua warga

Kakuzu pun melompat dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menyusuri bukit hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah jalan buntu, dimana bawahnya adalah jurang yang tak terlihat dasarnya. Saat itu orang-orang sudah berhasil mengejarnya sampai ke tempat itu. Dia pun semakin terdesak dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Nah sekarang mau kemana lu?" tanya orang tadi  
"Hmm.. iya mau kemana ya dia? Hmm.." tanya pak RT  
"Hmm.." warga mengikuti pak RT  
"Woi berhenti napa hmm-nya.. bosen gue dengernya!" kata orang tadi  
"Hmm.. begitu ya.. hmm.." jawab Pak RT  
"WOI BERISIK!" kata orang itu

Kakuzu pun semakin lama semakin cengo dan terdiam. Dia semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kemudian ada sebuah tetesan dari langit yang jatuh di wajahnya, lalu dia melihat ke langit dan ternyata turun hujan. Sungguh malang nasib yang dia hadapi.

Semakin lama, hujan itu semakin deras dan semakin deras sehingga suara orang itu, pak RT dan para warganya semakin tidak terdengar. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ember melayang ke mukanya dan BYUUUR!

"Wuah dimana gue? Yes akhirnya tuh tali lepas juga." teriak Kakuzu kegirangan, Eh ngomong-ngomong karung yang tadi kemana?"  
"Woi bangun woi! Lu lagi ngigau ya?" jawab seorang pemuda yang berambut kuning yang sering disebut dengan nama Hidan.  
"Ha? Ngigau? Engga ah. Orang tadi gue lagi ada di Takigakure. Eh bentar ini bukannya di markas ya?" jawab Kakuzu setelah menyadari keadaan sekitar  
"Iya dodol, tadi lu ngigaunya kenceng banget. Sampe ga bisa tidur tau gue. Tuh liat, si bos juga sampe ga bisa tidur." Jawab Hidan sambil menunjuk ke arah Pein  
"Ya udah sih, mimpinya mimpi gue ini. Tapi ga jadi dapet uang deh gue." Kata Kakuzu  
"Elu mah gitu mulu sih kalo dibilangin, di aliran Jashin ga boleh tuh kayak gitu." Kata Hidan "Eh by the way, emang tadi lu mimpi apaan sih?" tanya Hidan  
"Mau tau lu? Bayar dulu! Lagi bokek nih gue." Jawab Kakuzu  
"Nih kebetulan gue ada duit lebih, nih 50rb Ryo." Jawab Hidan sambil ngasih 50rb Ryo ke Kakuzu  
"Oke dah, lu mah emang BPF gue dah." Kata Kakuzu  
"BPF? Apaan tuh?" tanya Hidan  
"Best Pren Forever, eh salah deng Best Partner Forever." Jawab Kakuzu  
"Dih, ogah bener dah gue kalo sama lu, di aliran Jashin aja ga diajarin tuh yang begituan." Jawab Hidan, "Terus mimpinya gimana?"

Kemudian Kakuzu pun menceritakan semua kejadian dalam mimpi yang baru saja dia alami, namun kemudian dia mengingat-ingat wajah seseorang dalam mimpi itu. Rasanya wajah itu seperti mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal.

"OH IYA! GUE INGET! ORANG YANG UDAH NGEFITNAH GUE ITU TAMPANGNYA PERSIS KAYAK ELO!" teriak Kakuzu dengan amat kencang  
"..." Hidan pun terdiam dan kemudian tiba-tiba dia berdiri  
"Jangan-jangan.." Kakuzu terdiam sejenak

Hidan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Kemudian Kakuzu melotot ke arah Hidan.

"HIDAN! SIALAN LU! DIKIRAIN GUE TADI GUE MIMPI TERNYATA GUE KENA GENJUTSU ELO! PANTESAN TADI MIMPI GUE SERASA KAYAK BENERAN! SINI LO JANGAN KABUR!" teriak Kakuzu sambil mengejar Hidan yang sedang kabur

"Ampun kk Kakuzu. Saya hanya bercanda! Soalnya aliran Jashin yang nyuruh saya begitu!" jawab Hidan yang sedang melarikan diri

* * *

**Gimana ceritanya? Cukup aneh bukan?  
Haha maklum saya mendapatkan ide ini dadakan dan saya pikir bisa menjadi suatu yang kocak.**

**Saya disini hanya ingin membuat anda terhibur, jadi saya mohon reviewnya agar saya bisa menulis fic dengan genre komedi lagi dengan lebih kocak dan bumbu-bumbu penyedap yang akan membuat saya tertawa. Jadi jangan kirimi saya flame ya. Disini saya hanya ingin anda semua terhibur kok.**

**Inget! Jangan lupa review ya! Hehe..**


End file.
